The campout
by BandN23
Summary: In this story Brooke and Nathan are forced to go on a camping trip but each other doesn't know that the other one is there until they meet up.
1. Chapter 1

Brooke's Point Of View Chapter 1

As I walked into the door of the place that was supposed to be called home and threw my bag down on the ground then went upstairs to my room but when I got up there I heard my parents crashing things around in their open doored bedroom, I knocked on the wall beside the door hinge.

"Is everything alright up here or what?" I asked somewhat caring.

"Everything fine we are just ready to go on a trip that's all."

"Really where too this time?"

"The country club camp-out. I thought I told you about how we're going, but I guess you weren't listening as usual."

"No, I remember just fine, I thought you were going on a business trip for three weeks."

"Well we were but then we decided it would be fun to have some family bonding with you."

"But why? You never cared before, all you guys did was throw money at my face and then leave. I mean who does that?"

"Do not talk to your mother like that young lady. You are our daughter and we want what's best for you and that is going on a camp-out with us. Do you understand Brooke?"

"Yes I understand, so when do we leave for Hell?"

"Brooke Penelope Davis if you ever use language like that I will wash your mouth out with soap, and to answer your question we are leaving early tomorrow mourning."

I figured it's easier to just agree with them so then there is no arguing because to tell you the truth I can't stand arguing. After awhile a left their room and went to my room too pack all of my junk for tomorrow mourning. I was actually kind of excited about going on a camp-out, you know sleeping underneath the stars or if you prefer a tent, making smores, and just relaxing like you have no care in life. I finally finished packing after three hours and all I had was five suitcases, a little carry on bag, my purse, and a pillow because there is no way you could make me sleep on a dirty pillow or no pillow at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke's Point Of View Chapter 2

The next mourning my parents woke me up at 7:00 in the mourning, who does that? Anyways I went downstairs to get some breakfast but I couldn't get through because there was all of my parent's suitcases and more, like bags I didn't recognize.

"Mom, Dad. Who's bags are those?"

"Your cousin's, she's staying with us for the three weeks that we are gone."

"Why?"

"Because she's ten and her mother is in the Bahamas."

"Where is this camp-out?"

"It's in Los Angeles and can you believe that we actually have to sleep in a tent."

"On the brochure thing it said a cabin."

"Nevermind then. Let's get going before the road gets busy."

"What about Ashley?"

"She's already in the car."

I knew right then and there that this was going to be a long camping trip. Hopefully I don't have too share a room with Ashley, she is such a cow.

We walked outside too the car me of course carrying my five suitcases, little carry on bag, and my purse. As I entered the car I saw Ashley reading a book.

"Hey Ashley."

"Hey."

"What are you reading?"

"A book, the thing that you never pick up."

"Okay then. How's school?"

"I have A's in all of my classes except for gym. Now that I have told you about me I would appreciate it and go be a brainless whore somewhere else."

"Don't you care how I've been?"

"Um let me see your probably still the captain of the cheer sluts, you never had a serious boyfriend, and you are failing every class except for gym. Which I don't know why because you are a fat hoe bag who has no brain. Am I right?"

"Whatever."

The rest of the drive was silent, Ashley continued too read, my mom and dad were staring at the road, and I was listening to music trying to think of new dance steps for cheerleading. This is going to be an extremely long three weeks with that little brat I have to call cousin. We were on the road for about two hours when we finally got there, my dad went to go check us in so we could find out what cabin we are in. After a half an hour he finally came back with our cabin number and the key too get in. I was wondering who else was in the cabin because once we were inside there were four bedrooms and two of them was already occupied.


End file.
